She's like the wind
by jesse22
Summary: People always argue about what freedom really means but to her there was only one possible meaning. ByaYoru Warning: That may be the most fluffy story I have ever written.


This story is out of Yoruichi point of view. I wanted to portray her feelings and way of thinking, her carefree nature etc.

Please review even when you have nothing much to say :D I appreciate every single one of them

The wind is a reappearing motive in this story and I think it's the element that fits her the most.

_**

* * *

**_

_**She's like the wind**_

The wind softly caressed her cheeks cooling her heated skin. Her hair billowed behind her in the speed of her run. She could feel the wind flow through every single strand making it seem as if she could fly away whenever she wanted to, free of any boundaries. She enjoyed that sensation. She loved being free it was what she had always striven for. The shapes of the trees and ferns turned blurry on both of her sides as she focused solely on running straight forward. Testing her limit and trying to push it further. Occasionally she had to change her course so as not to dash right into one of the enourmous trees.

She barely evaded one and she could feel the bark lightly graze her cheek, her eyes focusing briefly on the rough texture just a milimetre away from her. She laughed her carefree laugh and pushed further through the blur of green and brown. Branches whipped past her head and she could feel the muscles in her legs straining. That familiar feeling made her only go faster. Exhilaration ran through her as her heart pounded harder and harder almost matching the soft sound of her feet hitting the damp ground. She covered vast distances in mere seconds now.

And suddenly she broke through the thick underwood; light blinding her for a second and she rammed her feet into the ground. She slithered to a stop on the very edge of an ardous cliff. Little rocks falling over the edge and down into the abyss. Great masses of water did just the same a few metres to her right. And there standing at the stony edge the wind picked up again. It pushed against her back and her clothes fluttered, her hair danced around her face and the purple strands glowed as they caught the light of the setting sun.

She closed her eyes and spread her arms. Oh yes... freedom was what she lived for. Smiling softly she turned around and walked back into the forest, her eyes still closed. After a few second a mischievous smile spread acroos her face and her eyes snapped open. She whirled around, her hair hitting her face from the swiftness of her turn and her golden eyes narrowed and her muscles kicked into action. With lightning speed she broke through the high grown ferns at the border of the woods once again and without stopping this time hurled herself over the stony edge. It felt like gravity had lost its power and she could defy the laws of sience at first but soon enough the air around her seemed to rip at her clothes as she plummeted towards the deep blue water below her. The sharp wind of her fall stung her eyes and before she hit the surface of the water she put her hand above her head holding them together and dove into it with a graceful movement.

As soon as she submerged into the cold water the colourful fish swimming peacefully scrambled out of her way in panic. But the ice cold water closed around her heated skin and the shock of temperature seemed to stop her heart and knock the air right out of her lungs. When she emerged again she gasped for air forcing it down her throat and into her struggling lungs. She dragged herself to the bank of the little lake and crawled over the sandy ground where she finally rolled onto her back waiting for her heart to start beating again. Still panting she laughed loudly at herself. _Not one of your best ideas, sweetie. _

The last of the day's sunrays hit her now cold and wet skin and she closed her eyes enjoying their warmth. She had forgotten that even though the sun was warm and comforting the water would still be cold seeing as it was early spring and nature had yet to recover from the icy temperatures of winter.

Listening to the soft sound of the forest and its inhabitants she took a deep satisfied breath. This is the freedom she loved; doing whatever she wanted and going wherever she wanted for as long as she _wanted._ That was one of the reasons why she sometimes prefered her cat form to her real form. It gave her a free ticket and unrestricted access to that freedom.

But then again...a bright smile lightened up her face...there were advantages and very convincing ones to her human form. The image of ink black hair spilling across pure white pillows combining into one of the most delicious sights she had ever seen had appeared before her eyes. With a purr she leaped to her feet and hot exitement filled her as she charged through the forest once again. With the anticipation she felt working as some kind of fuel she ran faster then before. And just a few seconds later impatience already had her in its grip and settled heavy in her stomach somehow slowing her down instead of helping her. The distance between her and _him _seemed unbearable all of a sudden and her previous smile turned into a frown. Her heart thudded softly...longingly. It felt like she was pulled by invisible strings urging her forward and tugging impatienly at her soul's tissue.

After what felt like an eternity she could finally see the outlines of a little wooden bridge and she knew she was on Kuchiki ground now.

And there he was. Standing on that wooden bridge in his usual attire his hands on the railing supporting his weight while he looked into the sky.

Time stopped for a few moments as her eyes focused on him. His steely gray eyes gazed into nothingness and a warm feeling pooled inside of her as she remembered those eyes looking right into her very being. His face was one of a kind and undeniably handsome. A soft shudder ran down her spine and as she came nearer he turned to her meeting her gaze with his.

In that moment the wind picked up again and his silky black strands flowed in the little currents the air caused around him. His clothes fluttered around him as the wind seemed to play with it making it dance, seemingly taunting and luring her towards him. He waited for her and stood motionless on the bridge. Some of his hair got caught in his lashes as the wind continued to throw it around mercilessly and the urge to remove it and reach his side made her cover the last metres between them in a flash.

As her body softly made contact with his she rested her hands on his chest pushing against him. His robes fluttered around her, occasionally hitting her softly and stroking her dark skin. His body heat seeped through his clothing and she unconsciously leaned into that comforting and familiar sensation. She took the strand that had bothered her between her fingers and marveled at the soft texture slowly putting it behind his ear making sure to stroke his cheeks with her fingers lightly while she did so. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

She let her hands wander across the skin of his neck till it reached its previous position and took another step towards him leaning her head against his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her to pull her deeper into his warm embrace she nearly sighed in contentment. As an answer to his actions she closed her arms around his strong frame pressing her whole body against his, cheeks pressed against the hard planes of his chest listening to his calming heartbeat and enjoying every breath he takes.

They stayed like this for a while till he stepped away from her and even though he was just barely inches away she missed the close proximity. That feeling instantly vanished though when his hand came up to tilt her head so that she looked up at him. All of their movements were slow and soft as if something more would expell the magic of this moment. As she looked into his eyes she saw everything. He normally kept all of his emotions in check letting his eyes betray nothing but when they were alone all the walls he had spent centuries building crumbled. The affection and ... love she saw in them was almost suffocating but as her heart clenched and soared into the air at the same time she knew that the look in her eyes wouldn't be any different.

They hadn't said a word yet but they didn't need to. Everything they needed to know was openly readable in their eyes. And as she saw the faint twinkle in his eyes she knew what it ment. _I have been waiting for you. _

The smile crossed her face as if it was a natural response, it took her no effort, no conscious decision. Everything just felt right at this moment and she wished it would never stop. But if it hadn't she never would have felt what came next and she wouldn't have missed that for anything in the world.

A soft pressure on her chin originating from his fingers that still lingered there pulled her out of her fantasy and right into heaven as his velvety lips caressed hers. She closed her eyes while her other senses seemed to intensify.

His smell which filled her nostrils intoxicated her and fogged her mind till she couldn't form a coherent thought.

The feeling of his lips stroking hers made her once powerful legs weak and she gripped his robes tighter in order to keep herself up which he answered by pulling her closer and adding to the pressure on her lips. But what really got her and made her desperately try to hold onto the little scraps of sanity he hadn't taken was his taste. She was addicted to it and couldn't believe she had ever lived without it. His taste was unique and undescribable, holding her in his grip...and she knew he'd never let go.

Of course there would be people mocking her now: _And what about that freedom of hers? _

She usually answered those questions with questions of her own: How could she be free when a part of her was missing whenever she was away? How could she be free when her heart longed to be by his side? How could she be free when he had become her life?

Her heart belonged to him and even though that was usually looked upon as something that kept her from being free she could only disagree. He had become a part of her, her life revolved around him...

...so would it make sense to rip him out of her chest to escape commitment? She couldn't see how she could be free if she did. Her heart would chain her down in grief over the loss never let her feel again, never let her forget, never let her be free again. Holding her tightly and keeping her in a glassy cage.

When you interpreted being free as being able to see other men she could only say that no other man could ever hold a candle against him. No other man ever touched her heart like that, no other man knew her like that, no other man had seen right into her soul like this and she had never let any other man do so.

Freedom was about what someone _wants. _And there was nothing else she wanted so much as the man holding her so tenderly she almost had to cry. Why would she deny herself of what she wants, what she _**needs**_? Wouldn't she deny herself the freedom of choice then?

So what was left? That she couldn't just leave whenever she wanted to? Wrong again. He let her go whenever she pleased because he knew as well as she did that she would come back. And he would be the last one to stand in her way when it made her happy. The thing was...she never really _wanted_ to be far away from him. Who would have guessed that commitment would be her path to total freedom?

As he finally ended their soft kiss she immediately missed his lips. She laughed lightly, her heart soaring once again and it felt like she weighted next to nothing as joy ripped through her veins. It was the first sound she made since she approached him. His answering smile made her heart skip a beat and she laid her head once again against his chest as he buried his face in her hair.

She could hear the words he spoke next rumble in his chest and enjoyed the vibration of his voice: "Yoruichi..." She waited for him to continue.

His voice turned disapproving. "You're wet."

Her loud laugh echoed through the beautiful garden. And as she saw the amusement dancing in his eyes she was sure of one thing. Knew it from the bottom of her heart and with every fibre of her being. What she was feeling right now was love...unconditional and unbreakable.

She laughed again.

Yes she had to admit it. There was no way she could deny it and no way she would want to even though her past self would have proclaimed herself as crazy.

She was in love. And not just with anyone.

She was in love with _Kuchiki Byakuya._

The wind stopped blowing.

* * *

:D I can't believe I wrote something so fluffy :D I guess I was in a romantic mood...

I hope you enjoyed that little mental blackout :D


End file.
